Agnes Johnson
|dislikes = Luan's pranks Squirting flowers No one laughing at her jokes Being interrupted in karaoke Her mother complaining about no place to put her girldles |voice = Susanne Blakeslee Hanna Kinder-Kiss Talya Barkai (Project Loud House) Tami Barak (The Green House onwards) MinJeong Ryeo Luca Kis-Kovács Izabel Lira Leonor Alcácer Rebeca Patiño Larisa Brokhman (Project Loud House) Anastasiya Lapina (The Green House onwards) Aleksandra Naumov Emma Clavel Unice Grace Dalisay Valentina Pavličić Ela Nitzsche}} |occupation = Teacher |family = Unnamed mother |quote = "That was a fantastic report, Lincoln. I'm giving you an A." |first = "Project Loud House" |fullname = Agnes Johnson |friends = Lincoln Clyde Ms. DiMartino (substitute) Coach Pacowski (formerly) Principal Huggins Norm (love interest)}} Agnes Johnson (more commonly referred to as Mrs. Johnson) is a minor character in The Loud House. She is the teacher of Lincoln and Clyde's fifth-grade class. Personality Agnes seems to have a nice personality, however in the episode "The Green House", at the end she can be selfish, as revealed in said episode after naming the baby polar bear after herself. In "Along Came a Sister", it's shown that she tends to spend some of her weekends in a rather unusual manner when she refers that while Frank can't be left out of his cage, she says unlike her, and chuckles slyly, meaning she has a secret wild life that her students wouldn't understand at their age. In "Dance, Dance Resolution", she acts as the chaperone for the Sadie Hawkins Dance, and holds a raffle drawing to see who spends lunchtime in the teachers' lounge with her, showing that she enjoys her students' company outside of class. She also enjoys dancing to the music. Her wild life is brought up again in "Study Muffin", when she breaks her leg after riding a mechanical bull. With that, she hires Ms. DiMartino to substitute for her while she recovers. As revealed in "Frog Wild" and "What Wood Lincoln Do?", Mrs. Johnson, like Luan, tends to tell mediocre jokes. Appearance Agnes wears a light green turtleneck sweater, a dark green skirt with a black zigzag stripe, and a gold circle belt chain. She has dark pink hair, which is wrapped into a bun styled, and held together by a pencil. She also has light blue eye shadow, but in both "Frog Wild", and "Shell Shock" she doesn't have her eye shadow. Appearances :Total episodes: 18 Season 1 *"Project Loud House" *"The Green House" *"Along Came a Sister" *"Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" *"Come Sale Away" (cameo) *"Dance, Dance Resolution" *"The Price of Admission" (cameo) *"Study Muffin" Season 2 *"Making the Grade" *"Frog Wild" *"Shell Shock" Season 3 *"Roadie to Nowhere" *"A Fridge Too Far" *"Fool Me Twice" (cameo) *"Teachers' Union" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" *"Absent Minded" (cameo) *"Be Stella My Heart" (mentioned) Trivia *She has blue eyeshadow like Lori, Rita, and Carol. **However, after "Making the Grade", her eye shadow is missing in every appearance afterwards. **Coincidentally, her earrings are similar to Lori's. *Despite going by "Mrs.", Agnes seems to be single; as evidenced in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" when Coach Pacowski offers her flowers and she accepts them (implying that she has a crush on him). It is also left to suspect that she may be divorced, separated or widowed. **Her first name is also revealed in that episode. *The zigzag black line on her skirt looks similar to the zigzag line on Charlie Brown's shirt from . *Out of all her students, Lincoln seems to be one of her favorites. *Dub Facts: **Her Polish name is Janina, with nickname Jasia. **Agnes' Hebrew dubber, Tami Barak, also voices Lisa and Ronnie Anne. **Agnes' Polish dubber, Hanna Kinder-Kiss, also voices Ruth and Mrs. Jelinsky. **Agnes' Filipino dubber, Unice Grace Dalisay, also voices Lynn and Ruth. **In the Latin American dub, she's voiced by Rebeca Patiño, whose daughter, Fernanda Robles, voices Lori. es:Agnes Johnson he:אגנס ג'ונסון id:Agnes Johnson pl:Pani Jasia pt-br:Agnes Johnson ru:Агнес Джонсон tl:Agnes Johnson